foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Deleting an author name?
Hi! I'm asking anonymously for reasons that will become apparent shortly. I wrote a bit of fanfic under my legal name before I was wise in the ways of the Web. I was content to leave it as a testament to youthful high spirits, but now this wiki is suddenly the 5th hit on a Google search for my name... just as I'm job hunting. Hrm. So I'm writing to the archive in question, and hoping someone's still answering the doorbell there, but whether or not I can get my name taken off that fic, what's the best way to privately contact a wiki admin here to have myself removed or anonymized from this lovely high profile site? : We do answer the doorbell! : This is a matter that we take seriously. In fact, the admins of this wiki have decided on a Privacy Policy to help us deal with such requests. Please note that there are some limitations to our ability to remove your real name from the wiki. You will find these described in the Privacy Policy, so do please read it. This isn't us: it's the nature of wikis (and the software that Wikia uses) over which we have no control. : However, there are certainly things that we can do. First off: Did you ever use a pseudonym? If so, then we will certainly list all your fic under your pen name, whatever name you wrote it under at the time. : Another option is to replace your name with "Name Withheld" PLUS a number. (We already have two Name Withhelds, so we have to number them to keep them straight.) If this option appeals, please read the Name Withheld page for more details. : We will, of course, at some point have to know who you are. I hope you appreciate that, without that information, we can't do the changes. : I should add—and I know this isn't news you want to hear—that it always takes far too long for Google to change. If we do this for you, then eventually your page here will slip away. But that will take time. (We have no control over Google, either, I'm afraid.) --Greer Watson 05:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :: You answer the doorbell with a sudden whooshing sound and the window unexpectedly opened! Wow, that was fast. Thanks. :: Your policy is both clear and comprehensive! Only problem, the Privacy Policy says there should be an "E-mail this user" link, but the screenshot seems to refer to an interface that doesn't exist anymore. Could you give me an updated means of contacting you? 05:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, dear. I see your problem. I must admit that, when Wikia changed to the new skin, I hated it so much that I switched my preferences to Monobook. I just had a quick look at the site as it appears with the Oasis skin (which is the way most people see it); and, like you, I cannot see the e-mail link. I dare say there's one there: I'm just too unfamiliar with the layout. :::Let's see. For you to switch to Monobook, I think you need to be logged in. You don't need to use your real name for this. You can call yourself anything. (Just make sure you remember what you're called so you can log in again.) :::Once you are logged in, put the cursor on your name. Upper right corner. There'll be a drop-down menu; and you want to pick "Preferences". When that page loads, go down almost to the bottom and—small, and easy to overlook—you'll be given a choice of skin. Check "Monobook"; and then go right to the bottom and save the new preference. :::The site will reconfigure itself into a barebones Monobook format. Now, enter User:Greer Watson in the search box. (It's on the left side of the page.) When you get there, you will find that the list of options in the left panel is larger. Down below the search box (in the "toolbox" section), you will now see a link for e-mailing me. :::And I certainly hope this all makes sense, and you can do it okay! --Greer Watson 08:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::A note for future reference: as of 2 April 2011, I have not heard any more from the person engaged in this correspondence. --Greer Watson 04:34, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::The person engaged in this correspondence thanks you a thousand times over for your patience while she got her act together. ;) --Gement 02:02, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The changes have now been made; and this user is henceforth known on this wiki as "Name Withheld 3". --Greer Watson 03:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC)